


Next Time

by ilovelocust



Series: Porny Sheith Drabbles [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Butt Plugs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Sometimes Shiro and Keith like to mess around with handcuffs and 'gags'.





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> LipstickLounge Asked: For NSFW - Needy, whining Shiro bottoming for Keith

Shiro tries to whine through the gag of his own boxers shoved into his mouth. Big strong Garrison Golden boy reduced to begging with his eyes for Keith to play with his cock or needy hole. He’s never picky once the handcuffs come out. Shiro makes such a pretty image, shirt and jacket undone exposing his perfectly sculpted abs, lower body completely unclothed with dick at perfect military attention for Keith’s inspection. That last part is a little messy, threatening to later drip a sticky stain all over the office floor. He’ll make sure Shiro cleans it all up nice and shiny with his tongue when they are done.

Hmmm, he thinks he’ll start with Shiro’s ass. He got quite the nice surprise when he stripped the Golden Boy earlier. Someone had prepared for him. Nice big sparkly buttplug already stretching out his hole. Ready for use with just a little extra lube. He wonders if that was what Shiro was up too when he was late for their lunch? He likes to imagine him trying to surreptitiously clean himself out in the Garrison’s far to public bathrooms. Biting his big full lips to not make any sounds as he stretched himself to fit the plug in. That was the sort of scene, that deserves a reward.

Boot on Shiro’s shoulder, Keith shoves him forward. Toppling him over, cheek to floor, pretty ass up in the air for Keith’s use. Shiro doesn’t have to be told to spread his legs. He’s been waiting for this all day. Keith tugs the plug out. Pleased with the way it sticks a bit, the lubes all but dried up, Shiro really has been wearing this since lunch. All through his classes and talks with very serious professors. Even in that flight sim demonstration earlier for all the bright and shiny new cadets. If they only knew how dirty their new hero was, all stuffed full for Keith’s later pleasure.

“Do you think this makes you a good enough boy to get fucked?” Keith looks past Shiro’s slightly gaping hole to where Shiro is looking up at him with grey eyes filled with hope. Shiro makes some noise that’s made completely incoherent by the cloth in his mouth, then nods. Cocky bastard, he’s lucky he’s right. Keith pinches one of his ass cheeks anyways. Can’t let him get too full of himself, “This time. Next time…” Keith stops before he digs himself in too big of a hole. Next time he’ll probably be just as charmed, assuming Shiro doesn’t take to doing this every time. It’s hard to punish, when Shiro is so good at pleasing him.

Damn, he’s bad at this.

**Author's Note:**

> You didn’t ask for light bdsm, but that’s what you got. 
> 
> Shiro and Keith aren’t really big in the scene in this drabble at all. A little reading on the internet and some exploration. More interested in keeping things interesting than really getting into the life or getting serious into roles.
> 
>  
> 
> MizuKitten, I read your bookmark tag and I loved it. Just wanted to let you know.


End file.
